Talk:Yhwach/@comment-26227866-20150529011404/@comment-26227866-20150601010637
It is a matter of causality, how can he see the end if he does not know the beginning? Cause and effect. From looking upon something he can all of its possibilities but if he cannot see something, there would logically be nothing to see as there is nothing on which to predict. Mimihagi even when in direct line of sight is capable of by passing Yhwach's powers, meaning while he can see its form its actions remain unknown to him, and if it is able to avoid his power when directly in front of him, how would he even be able to percieve indirectly? Especially if he hadn't even considered it in the first place, assuming he'd take a peak at the futures of those in the Soul Society is a bit of a stretch as well, we saw his dismissive attitude to the loyal followers he left behind, there is simply nothing of priorty down there, as all the major players at that moment were in the Royal Realm. Quincies are meant to represent cold pragmatism, and Yhwach is nothing if not pragmatic and such a mindset does not dwell on nonfactors (the peeps in the S.S) for an immediate problem, which is what those with him the Royal Realm are. Yhwach killed a guy, Luders, for talking about the future instead focusing on the now. Basically The Almighty is an ironic power for someone who rigidly only gives a damn for the present. I had said that he can see all possible futures in that is what he is stated to be capable of, and I know character statements are not as concrete as actual feats, and are generally colored by that character's own author given bias. Most Bleach characters will wax poetic about there strength and capabilities but even then do go as far as outright stating their weaknesses, though that does not stop the opponant from figuring them out as a result of their enemies explanation of ability. I believe he can indeed see everything, but that ability to percieve the limitless future is likely limited to those of he is able to percieve, which so far has been limited to those in the immediate or general vicinity as himself. As for how he knew about Mimihagi? IDK, but then again he is the "Son" of the Soul King, he somehow knows this, and I doubt the S.K was in the habit of visting his son on the mortal coil, so it all amounts to there being not enough information. But the Soul King was stated to have known his death would come at the hands of Yhwach, who is to say Mimihagi was not created from his flesh for the purpose of serving as a counter to Yhwach's own precognition? After all Soul King is one of two confirmed dieities, the other being Mimihagi who was born from the S.K, and has the power to turn the bones of the Royal Guard into Ouken, which apparantly granted them overall greater powers and nigh godlike authority of their creations, why wouldn't the S.K be able to fashion a being with the capabilities of Mimihagi if, he knew how he would die? He probably sent it off to the Rukongai to distance it from himself and set it up for its purpose. Though that is good amount of speculation. Cool :D